The Truth within Truths
by smylealong
Summary: Sixteen years after the Promised Day, Selim Bradley lives amongst humans as a normal teenager. A montage of four different perspectives on the homunculus turned human. Rated T for mild swearing and hinted violence


**Author's note:- **Yes I'm alive- somehow. For those of you (I doubt there are very many) who're wondering where I've been, I've been around, lurking in the shadows. I've been hoping, nay, willing my Ulquihime muse to return but it seems to have died a rather ungraceful death. Will I be completing the stories? I intend to. Sometime in this decade hopefully. This is as good a time as any to inform that I'm going to scrap 'Lost in Time'. The story hasn't even taken off properly so I believe it's a good thing to drop it off completely.

That said, let me come to this story. It's a one shot. An idea that was nagging me and had to be written. I have left it such that it can be made into a multi-chapter fic. If anyone out there wants to borrow this basic structure to make a multi-chap fic, they're welcome to do so, as long as I get the credit for the idea. I've made a couple of basic assumptions here, first being that Rene (pronounced as Re-nay) is completely obsessed with Selim and knows little outside him. Second that Selim has a body that ages.

I have also uploaded this story in my other account, so if you happen to stumble across the same story in an account that goes by a similar name, that's just me. It's not plagiarized.

The italic portion is Selim Bradley's monologue.

Rene Ackerman and Sally Henders are my OCs. Rest belong to the brilliant Hiromu Arakawa.

Beta'd by the fabulous Cerice Belle.

* * *

**The Truth within Truths**

Rene Ackerman chewed her lower lip as she tried to control her frenzied heartbeat but failed. _Thump-thump-thump_ it went, oblivious to its owner's frantic efforts to suppress it. It did not know that it was causing the hands to tremble, the cheeks to redden and the lips to quiver. All it knew was that _he _was near and that _he_ had power over it.

She eyed him greedily, taking in his tall, lean and muscular frame. Rene's fingers itched to run through his silky black hair which fell below his collar. She longed for those huge black eyes to gaze into her own blue ones. She had seen those thin lips twitch into a rare smirk, as if enjoying some private joke. He rarely spoke but she had heard his soft, deep timbre on a couple of occasions and she couldn't help but compare it with their peers. They sounded so immature, like a group of unruly school boys, whereas he looked, sounded and behaved like a man. Amidst a gaggle of golden-haired and blue-eyed pubescent Amestrian boys, he stood out like a beacon, attracting the amorous attentions of an inordinate number of females.

Her eyes were glued on him while he seemed to be reading something on the notice board. Rene's golden brows knitted into a frown as she saw another girl approach him, simpering slightly. From where she stood she couldn't tell if the girl spoke or not but Selim's head turned ever so slightly to regard her. His lips moved and the girl took a couple of steps back before turning around and walking away dispiritedly, her face crumpled.

"He does that to everyone," she whispered. "He never seems interested."

"Cheer up girl! Look at the bright side, the competition's going down. Besides, I think he's waiting for someone," Sally Henders raised her brows meaningfully at her friend.

Rene grinned, "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

She shook her head solemnly, "No. I have proof. Remember Geob?"

How could she forget? It had been a field trip to Geob, a small farming town within Central. The entire class had gone there for a weekend, including the one she had liked for a very long time. Saturday evening had been bright and sunny and Rene couldn't resist taking a walk. None of her friends wanted to join and so she was alone when she spotted him. He stood on the edge of a cliff, staring at the setting Sun, looking every bit the royalty that he was. Selim Bradley, the son of the former Fuhrer of Amestris, the hero who gave his life to defend his people. Grasped by an impulse, she approached him.

Rene had somehow bolstered the courage to mutter, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Selim continued to stare at the horizon, not paying her any attention.

"We're going to have a campfire, won't you join?"

That's when he spoke to her, for the first time, "I hate flame."

She blinked in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Flame. Brings back certain unpleasant memories."

She remembered the tale that all the Amestrians knew. The original Selim Bradley, after whom this Selim was named, who also happened to be his older brother, had died in the coup d'etat. This Selim was born merely days after the event where he'd lost both his older brother and his foster father, King Bradley. No one in public knew the details of their deaths as they were classified information but she was sure Selim knew about their final hours. She assumed he was talking about that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trouble you."

His lips stretched to a miniscule smile, eyes still fixed on the sunset, "Trouble me? You? No. Not in the least."

Emboldened by his words she pressed on, "What were you doing here?"

"Have you ever felt the beauty of chaos?"

"Eh?"

"Listen to it sometime," he whispered. "Listen to it when you're absolutely alone. When it's completely silent. The cogitations that silence brings out is remarkable. Silence always speaks the loudest. The endless vortex of voices is breathtaking."

Rene didn't understand a word of what he'd said, but it sounded so grand she fell for him a little more. Like her, he too was sixteen but he seemed so grown up. She twirled a strand of her golden hair around her finger and looked at him under her lashes. He stood there, his hands in his pockets, silky hair fluttering in the slight breeze. Rene's heart skipped a beat. She had opened her mouth to say something when he suddenly turned around and started to walk. Some twenty paces later he paused, "Won't you join me?"

She blushed furiously as she stammered a response, "Wh - where?"

"The bonfire."

Taken aback she stuttered, "I-I-I thought you hated fire?"

He let out a soft chuckle, "Flame. Not fire. I have nothing against the element in itself."

That sentence made no sense to her whatsoever. She stood rooted to the spot, trying to understand his words when he turned to look at her with a devastatingly beautiful smile on his face, "Come on. Let's go."

Rene followed him, heart hammering wildly. They reached the campsite in complete silence but she had never been happier. But then, at the bonfire, Selim had actually settled down next to her, driving her to distraction. She couldn't concentrate for a moment for her eyes kept flitting over to Selim who sat staring at the fire, a small smile playing on his lips, oblivious to his surroundings. Sometimes she caught snippets of the song he was humming to himself, over the din of her classmates enjoying the campfire.

Since then Rene's obsession with Selim had only grown. She had gushed endlessly to her friends about the moments in which he had given her his attention, to the point that they'd gotten irritated. But thanks to the events of that day, Sally had become convinced that Selim also harbored a soft spot for Rene but was just acting shy. That it had been a month since then and that he hadn't given her so much as a look in the meantime, was conveniently ignored.

Rene was just gathering up her courage to approach him when someone else showed up. Someone who had long, golden hair tied in a ponytail and wore a long, beige coat. He didn't look like he belonged to the school, mainly because he didn't have the uniform on. He also looked much older. This man walked up to Selim and tapped him on the shoulder. She didn't miss the fleeting look of annoyance that crossed the face of her crush nor did she miss the nonchalant shrug of the older man, who stood at least a head shorter than Selim.

"Who is that?" Rene wondered. "He isn't the usual bodyguard."

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out, right?"

Sally grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her along. Moments later, the two girls were hidden behind a pillar from where they could hear the conversation.

"I've told you Fullmetal, I don't _need_ an escort," Selim's voice sounded on the edge.

The adult man, who went by the odd name of Fullmetal, shrugged. In a disinterested sort of voice he replied, "Take it up with Mustang. I'm merely following orders."

"Oh I intend to talk to the Major General," Selim answered levelly. "But I'm curious, since when did YOU start following orders?"

Fullmetal gave a short laugh, "Guess I'm getting old? Either way, I'm not happy about this arrangement either but that's how the military works and you have to let certain things slide."

"Fuck the military!"

"Language kid," Fullmetal reprimanded halfheartedly. "Let's go now. Or do you want to preen a little more for the benefit of those two squirrels behind the pillar."

Rene and Sally let out twin squeaks as two pairs of eyes, one black and one golden, turned to look at them. Though the pillar still hid them, but the two girls felt like they were standing in the spotlight. Selim's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, then he sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

Ed shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Next to him Selim Bradley sat in absolute silence, staring out of the window. Seemingly he was a quiet, attractive teenager with a rebellious streak but Ed was one of the few people who knew the truth. Outwardly, Selim showed no signs of remembering his sinister past but Ed wasn't completely convinced. After all, Pride had fooled an entire nation for over three hundred years, who's to say he wasn't pulling the wool over their collective eyes yet again?

Al, arguably the closest thing this boy had to a friend, firmly believed that he was a normal teenager. Or as normal as a Homunculus turned human could be, but Ed was skeptical. As were Fuhrer Grumman, Mustang, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye and a few others. They had all agreed to keep a close watch on the boy to look out for any signs of anomaly. Especially now that Mrs. Bradley had passed away. It had been ten days since her passing but Selim had shown no signs of sorrow, save for the one time when a maid had discovered his entire room trashed.

That, more than anything else, argued that he was now, somehow, a human. But Ed couldn't bring himself to believe it. He kept swinging between treating him like a homunculus and a human. He'd often been told that one day his mercy would someday come back to bite him in the ass but as yet, Ed hadn't regretted his resolve to not kill anyone.

"I should give it away," Selim's voice abruptly broke the silence, jarring Ed from his ruminations.

"Huh? Give what away?"

"The mansion. It's of no use to me."

Ed frowned, "Hasn't it been in the family for generations or something?"

Selim shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I'm the only one living in it now and I can't exactly live in seventy two rooms all by myself, can I?"

Ed allowed his lips to curl into a smile. There was a time when this very being could spread its shadowy tentacles all across Amestris. "Guess not. I will speak to Mustang about it but don't be surprised if he says that kids are not exactly fit to make such decisions."

"You were treated as an adult at twelve, simply because you earned your state certification. At sixteen, I can expect the same favor, can't I?"

_You mean three hundred and something,_ Ed thought with vitriol. But then reminded himself that this was Selim and not Pride. Different thing. If Ling could be a homunculus and still be human, couldn't the same apply for Selim? But Ling had been a human to begin with whereas Selim was never one. Ed never knew what to make of this odd boy sitting gracefully next to him. He slowly nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

"You do that," Selim replied looking away. Apparently he'd lost interest in the conversation.

* * *

Alphonse Elric watched the mismatched duo walk along the paved pathway of the Bradley mansion. One golden, the other black. One short, the other tall. One exuberant, the other silent as a shadow. Six foot tall, lean and muscular, Selim easily towered over his brother. Although he was wearing his school uniform, he had somehow managed to stamp his own persona on it. His wayward hair gave him a roguish charm. Many assumed his long hair was a sign of teenage rebellion but Al knew it was to cover the two concentric circles on his forehead that distinguished him as a homunculus. He had been told that he'd gotten the mark from an accident but Al wasn't entirely certain that Selim bought the story. The kid probably had his own explanation for it, but he'd never said anything and Al had never asked.

Sixteen years after The Promised Day, the oldest homunculus was now living the life of a normal human teenager. Al couldn't help but marvel at the turn of events. How had the most powerful homunculus become a friend of one of the Elrics?

_There is no such thing as 'no such thing'._

The words of another homunculus rang in his ears. How true was it? Guess there really was nothing that was impossible. Al shook his head slightly, as if to shake off his thoughts and walked out to meet Selim. Stepping out in the sun, he waved at them. While his brother waved enthusiastically, Selim merely nodded in acknowledgement, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Alphonse," Selim said upon reaching him. "I didn't know you were in Central. I thought you were in Xing."

"I heard about Mrs. Bradley a couple of days ago."

Selim nodded and waved a hand, indicating that the two brothers step inside. Ed shook his head, "No. You guys go ahead, I gotta go to the HQ to talk to Major General Smartass. See you later Al. Selim."

Al grinned in response whereas the boy gave no reaction. Once Ed disappeared in a car, the two stepped inside.

"So, how are you doing?" Al ventured tentatively after a while.

"You mean after my mother's demise?"

Al nodded. Selim shrugged, "Death is inevitable. There is no point mourning the one who succumbed to an eventuality."

The cold, dispassionate world view saddened Al but he knew better than to try and persuade him otherwise. Arguing with Selim was like having a conversation with a wall.

"How's the Alkahestry book coming along?"

Al smiled, "Good. It's a complex subject and borrows heavily from Xingese mythology. I don't know half the stories and have to constantly ask for help. It's tough to keep track of them."

Selim's smile was a little knowing, "Is it Xingese mythology that's tough to crack or a certain Xingese princess?"

"Selim Bradley!" Al chastised with a laugh. "And what about you? I hear you're quite the heartthrob."

Selim shrugged.

"What? Hasn't any golden haired beauty caught your fancy yet?"

"Can't say anyone has. I guess blondes are not my type."

Al laughed and Selim's lips too stretched into a reluctant smile as the two friends shared a rare moment of lightheartedness. Moments later the jocularity left Selim's face and he sobered up, "I'm thinking of joining the military."

Al couldn't hide his surprise. "The military? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm King Bradley's son."

There were so many things that sprung to Al's mind as a response that he was momentarily rendered speechless. Finally gaining control of his thoughts, he said, "That is no reason to join the military. Just because someone expects -"

"I don't care about who expects what," Selim shot back with a hint of aggression. "I want to join the military because I want to do so."

Al opened his mouth to say something but the boy stood up, "I'm tired. Show yourself out, will you?"

* * *

_Eyes._

_Those hate filled eyes. _

_The ever watchful, doubtful, abhorrent eyes. _

_They looked at me like I'm a bomb that's waiting to explode. _

_Fucking pigs!_

_How I wish I could gouge them out. It was a simple matter of letting my shadowy tentacles enter a pair and sever them excruciatingly, one optic nerve at a time. I usually picture Roy Mustang, or Flame, pinned down by my tentacles as I gouge those fucking eyes out of him. They weren't his to begin with anyway. He'd gotten them from a Philosopher's stone. After giving long lectures about how immoral it was to use human lives to make one, he'd gone ahead and used one to get his eyes back. Hypocrite!_

_He would be the first I would take down. Followed by Fullmetal. There was no need to keep him alive now, so I would relish in squashing that annoying, self-important bug. I would tear him apart limb by limb, watch as he squealed in agony. Without his oh-so-awesome alchemy, he was nothing but a cockroach. That would be…_

_Why do I do this?_

_Why do I torture myself like this? It was both exhilarating and frustrating how my mind would keep reflecting upon the past and paint scenarios that would probably never come to fruition. These were the moments I loved the most. These were the moments I detested the most. While it was exceedingly entertaining and satisfying to come up with scenarios in which I would kill them, it also filled me with an impotent fury. _

_It would have been all too easy for me to carry out these plans in not so distant past, but now, I could do nothing. Today I was reduced to a shadow of my former self. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on me. _

_It has been sixteen years since the homunculi suffered a mortifying defeat in the hands of a few humans. Everyone was gone. Lust was burned to a crisp by Flame. Envy had committed suicide, coward! Sloth was killed by four people working as a tag-team. I had devoured Gluttony. Wrath was destroyed by the unnamed Ishvalan. Greed had been killed by father who in turn was destroyed by Van Hohenheim and Edward Elric with some help from Greed._

_Only I was left. The oldest and the most powerful homunculus. Now reduced to a pitiable form, left alone to suffer the ignominy of our downfall. Sixteen long, humiliating years in which I've had to endure each day, pretending to be a normal human, all the while seething, festering under the veneer of polite silence. _

_Some humans even thought that they could come close to me, the temerity of it! Like that girl at School who keeps staring at me and making awkward attempts at trying to start a conversation with me. Pathetic! I had once tried to see if she could provide me with some entertainment but she only reinforced my opinion about humanity in general. They were all insignificant bugs. The wall in my room had more intelligence than that human. After that one attempt to make a civil conversation with my 'peers', I gave up. _

_There were a few other girls that kept vying for my attention but they only served to irritate me, nothing more. I would occasionally toy with the idea of giving them my attention. My REAL attention. I would love to see their reaction when they saw the real me. Would they scream? I imagine they would. It would send my blood singing. I couldn't wait to carve into their nubile bodies, their ruby red blood coloring the ground crimson. I feel my lips move into an inadvertent smirk. Someday. Someday._

_And then there was Alphonse Elric. Other than my foster mother, he was the only human that had made an impression on me. His were the only eyes that didn't look at me with animosity or suspicion, despite knowing my truth. Granted he thought that I didn't remember my past as a homunculus but then so did the others but that hadn't stop them from being ever watchful. I sometimes wondered how Alphonse would react if he realized that the Selim he thought he knew was only a façade. Would he still be his normal, benevolent self if he realized that I'm Pride? Would he still treat me as a friend if he knew that the Selim he so genuinely likes doesn't exist? Never has? It was an uncomfortable thought, one on which I didn't enjoy dwelling. _

_My frustrated contemplations got me nothing and so I had taken matters into my own hands. Oddly it was Fullmetal who had given me the idea. He had turned himself into a single soul sized philosopher's stone to invade me and pull me out of my vessel and defeat me. Ironically it had been that very act that had shown me the way to gain what I'd lost. _

_The solution was very simple but for some reason it hadn't dawned on me immediately. Perhaps because I had not fully grasped the extent of my powerlessness or my humiliation. Or perhaps because I was forced into a body incapable of complex thoughts. I'm not entirely sure when the idea had dawned on me but if I were to hazard a guess, I would say it was on the fifth year of my miserable existence. It was an infuriatingly long time for an idea so simple but somehow the maturity of my body seemed to greatly influence my cognitive abilities. The idea was fairly basic. _

_Collect one soul at a time. One Philosopher's stone at a time. _

_Simple and straightforward, but surreptitious enough so that I didn't draw suspicion. It had taken me another three frustrating years to actually begin the work, simply because Mustang and his band of dogs had kept an annoyingly close watch on me for the first eight years of my life as this repulsive, powerless creature. I originally had tried to assimilate the souls when the human was on the death-bed. But it wasn't easy. After all how often does a 'normal' child come across a dying person? And I was pretending to be a normal child after all._

_After an infuriating year where I'd managed to gather only two souls, I'd decided to change my tactic. Now I focused on live humans. Random strangers on the street. People with no connection to each other. I always made it look like an accident and ensured that there were no fixed intervals between the two deaths. Yes I sometimes did enjoy toying with the victims before devouring them, but not very often. I couldn't afford to arouse suspicion. The last thing I needed was the rumor of a serial killer on the loose._

_Slowly but steadily I had now increased the number of souls residing within me. Today, eight years later, I had a total of forty one souls in me. Although nowhere near the vortex of souls that once lived in me, it was a start. I could now cover half the Bradley Mansion with my tentacles, if I so desired. However I preferred to keep my powers to myself in order to conserve the meager energy within me. Keeping an eye on my staff to ensure that I could sneak out unnoticed was already causing a depletion in my limited energy cache. I didn't need to deplete this any further. This gigantic waste of space needed to go._

_The one thing about my defeat that has worked in my favor is that now I am no longer contained within a vessel. I now possess a human body that actually aged but one that was immortal as well. Father knew what he was doing when he created me. _

_One day I would return. One day I would strike fear in the hearts of these insignificant beings. Till then I entertain myself with visions of Flame and Fullmetal writhing with pain as I torture them. But those are idle fantasies to keep me amused while I waited to mete out the real justice. Joining the military would be the first step in the direction of my revenge. One day, Roy Mustang and Edward Elric will be one soul sized Philosopher's stones and join the swirling mire of souls in me. _

_One day…_


End file.
